Gives You Hell
by Cassicio
Summary: Rachel hopes it gives him hell, but she doesn't really care 'cause she got someone so much better out of the break-up.


**First off! I KNOW I have two fics in the works and I should be working on them, not writing random song fic one-shots. But I have about 83 possible one-shots on the brain (several of which are definitely crack!fics) and they won't go away.**

***mumbles*Also I'm at a bit of a writers block with my fics… *cringes* don't kill me please. **

**A/N: Lea's version of this song started playing on my MP3 player, the fic began to form, I grabbed a notebook and started writing. Thank Tunny that Spring Break gave me free time to write out this. Back to school in 7 hours :P**

**A/N 2: This is pretty AU, baby-gate never happened, but Sam and Lauren are around already. Karofsky-Kurt thing never happened, so Kurt's still at WMHS.**

**Couples:**

**Past – Finchel (ew)**

**Present – Faberry, Brittana, Sam-Kurt, Lauren-Puck**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadly). It belongs to Ryan, Brad, Ian, Fox Network, etc. If I **_**did**_** own Glee it would be VERY gay, and probably more sexual and possibly violent, and would only be accepted on LogoTV. I also don't own 'Gives You Hell' that belongs to the All-American Rejects.**

….

Rachel smiled as the last bell rang, signaling that it was time for Glee. Her smile morphed into a smirk as she imagined _his_ face when she sang today. She stepped inside the restroom briefly before strolling down the hall.

As she entered the choir room jaws hit the floor all around, causing her smirk to grow more devilish. Everyone was in shock that the argyle sweater, short skirt, knee socks and Mary-Janes had disappeared. In the sweater's place was a tight black jean vest that emphasized her ample bosom and generous curves, while showing off a sliver of flat tan stomach. The sinfully short skirt was replaced by equally short jean shorts, drawing attention to a tight backside and seemingly endless long, toned legs that ended in black strappy sandles.

"_Damn, _Berry! Why the hell have you been hiding this body from us?" Santana's eyes trailed over the singer hungrily. Brittany didn't seem to mind her girlfriend's wandering eye, or she didn't notice; she was also staring at the short brunette heatedly.

"Rach, if you weren't my jew-bro, I'd so be tryin' to tap that." Puck sent her a wink, earning him a slap to the back of the head from Lauren.

Winking back at her friend, Rachel then glanced towards her ex-boyfriend, who was chanting 'mailman' repeatedly under his breath. Rolling her eyes, she turned to face Kurt, raising an eyebrow, silently asking for his opinion. Appraising her from Sam's lap, he gave her a nod of approval and a small smirk.

Purposefully avoiding the gaze from a certain blonde, the diva turned towards their teacher. "Mr. Shue, I have a song I'd like to perform."

"Um… Sure, Rachel. The floor is yours." He went to join his students on the risers.

Quickly handing the music to the band, Rachel crossed back to the center of the floor, nodding at Brad. The opening notes caused a chuckle to spread through the teens. Puck and Santana shared a high-five, while Finn just tilted his head confusedly.

_I wake up every evening__  
><em>_With a big smile on my face__  
><em>_And it never feels out of place__  
><em>_And you're still probably working__  
><em>_At a nine to five pace__  
><em>_I wonder how bad that tastes_

As the chorus started she jerked a hand out to point at Finn.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

She strutted towards the boy, whose face had changed from confusion to a victimized pout, as he glanced around for support from the other Glee members.

_Now where's your picket fence, love?_

Sarcasm coated the term of endearment.

_And where's that shiny car?__  
><em>_And did it ever get you far?__  
><em>_You never seemed so tense, love_

Circling him, Rachel placed her hands on his stiff shoulders, singing the next words into his ear.

_I've never seen you fall so hard__  
><em>_Do you know where you are?___

_And truth be told, I miss you_

The guys harmonized the last line while glaring daggers at Finn, who was now grinning triumphantly. They laughed as the smile was quickly wiped off his face with the next words.

_And truth be told, I'm lying_

Pulling away from him, the singer locked eyes with a blonde Cheerio. _Her _blonde Cheerio.

Turning back to the boy, she began strutting backwards, adding an extra sway to her hips for the benefit of the hazel eyes locked on her ass.

The rest of New Directions joined her at the chorus, completely ignoring Finn's kicked puppy look.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_If you find a __**girl**__ that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then __**she's**__ a fool, you're just as well__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_I hope it gives you hell_

Strong, delicate hands gripped her waist, pulling Rachel into the Cheerio's lap. Pale arms encircled her waist in a loose embrace; one tan hand linked with its lighter counterpart, while the other toyed with the fine blonde hairs of her neck. Both turned back to Finn; one with an icy smirk, the other with a possessive glare.

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself,__  
><em>_"Where did it all go wrong?"_

The boy did indeed look like he hadn't the slightest idea what he'd done.

_But the list goes on and on (and on and on and on)_

The echo was matched with nods of agreement, each member having seen him be an absolute douche to their captain at one point or another.

_And truth be told I miss you._

His face lit up again.

_And truth be told, I'm lying!_

"Fuckin' Christ, is he really that stupid?" Quinn whispered in her ear as the man-child's face fell again, as if he hadn't heard the same lines sung less than two minutes ago. Rachel just raised an eyebrow at Quinn as she sang the chorus. "Oh right, of course he is, he gave up you, gorgeous. Though maybe I should thank him for that, after all, I got you out of it." She smiled, hugging Rachel tighter.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then he's a fool, you're just as well__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see__  
><em>_What you've done to me_

Quinn returned to glaring at Finn, remembering Rachel huddled under the sinks in the bathroom, crying.

___You can take back your memories__  
><em>_They're no good to me__  
><em>

Rachel shrugged unapologetically.

_And here's all your lies__  
><em>_You can look me in the eyes_

She locked eyes with the boy.

___With the sad, sad look__  
><em>_That you wear so well_

He _was_ pouting yet again, trying to look the victim. The members of New Directions just scoffed before taking over the chorus, while Rachel pulled Quinn into a deep kiss. Quinn pulled away just long enough to throw a triumphant smirk Finn's way, the boy's eye's and mouth were wide open in shock, before pulling Rachel into another long kiss.

New Directions circled the boy, singing.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well__  
><em>_Then he's a fool, you're just as well__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell_

Rachel detached her lips from Quinn and pulled the, much more successfully pouting, blonde to her feet. Turning to Finn and wrapping Quinn's arms around her stomach, she joined back in, singing with a wide smile on her face.

_When you see my face__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_(Hope it gives you hell)__  
><em>_When you walk my way__  
><em>_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_(Hope it gives you hell)__  
><em>_When you hear this song and you sing along, well, you'll never tell__  
><em>_(Well you'll never tell)__  
><em>

Rachel crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow that could match Quinn's. She knew the boy would try to play it off as if he didn't care and make sure everyone _knew_ that hewas the person that dumped her.

_And you're the fool, I'm just as well_

She just shrugged again, pulling Quinn tighter against her. The blonde smiled at Finn, the dangerous HBIC glint in her eye telling him that _her _revenge against him wasn't even near completion.

___I hope it gives you hell__  
><em>_(It will give you hell)__  
><em>_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell__  
><em>_(It will give you hell)__  
><em>_You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

The song ended with New Directions clapping, whistling and catcalling as Rachel whirled around, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into another kiss. No one paid attention to the sound of a chair colliding with a wall and a door slamming as the man-child left.

"I love you, Rach." Quinn whispered against her lips.

The singer smiled widely before pulling the blonde into another fierce kiss. "I love you too." She mumbled against Quinn's lips.

…..

**Okay, I know it's pretty short, but *shrug* I don't really care, I like it :P**

**Finn!Bashing is so much fun! Especially when it involves Faberry ;D**

**Please review! It'd make my life. Feel free to critique, flame (not that I'd actually like you to… but if you must), comment, compliment, etc. I just would love to know people like it enough to say **_**something**_**.**


End file.
